Graverobber's Nightmare
by skeletonflight
Summary: One-shot. Amber Sweet goes in search for Graverobber for that certain...blue glow, much to Graverobbers disdain.


Amber Sweet wasn't told no.

Amber Sweet got what she wanted, when she wanted.

This isn't going to be any different.

Amber strode down the dark streets, her two masculine body guards flanking either side. It stunk, like an army of rats had crawled here to die. Amber just wanted to get what she came here for and leave. She had better things to take care of, like that bitch Blind Mag. She reached into her corset, pulling her tits up farther.

She knew her father wouldn't approve of this. It wasn't her fault, though. Her father, the famous Rottie Largo, was the one who fucking _created_ this. _He_ was the one that created the monster that was Amber Sweet.

Amber wasn't to blame for this. She didn't do a damn thing wrong. Rottie did.

_C'mon, Graverobber. Where the fuck are you?_ Amber's thoughts strayed, her fists curling up angrily. Her eyes flew around the ally way. _Ohh, there he is._ She had to admit, for someone who sells street drugs, Graverobber had it going for him. Even though his hair was too long for her liking, and he kind of smelled like dead bodies, Graverobber had a sex appeal like no other man he met. Which worked perfectly, since Ambers sex appeal was perfect like his.

He was surrounded by a few other people. She glared at them. _Scum of the earth. I hope you get repo'd._ She flicked her wrist at them, and they stared back, slowly moving away. Once they were gone, Amber met his eyes.

"Graverobber." Amber spoke, placing her hands on her slim hips.

"Amber Sweet. Back again so soon?" Graverobber stared at her. She smirked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"You're going to wipe me clean. Again." Amber rolled her eyes. _Always complaining. Always looking for a way out. Bastard. I'm the only reason he hasn't gotten arrested and killed._

"C'mon, Graverobber. Enough with the formalities. Just give me what I came here for." She strolled up to him, shoving him against the wall. Her hands trailed down his body. To an unknowing onlooker, it might look like she was attempting to seduce him. But both Graverobber and Amber knew that she wasn't searching for the lump between his legs. She could get that later. Graverobber flipped her around, pinning her arms above her head. She smirked, licking her lips. His eyes smoldered as he spoke.

"Pay me first." He said. Ambers body guards roughly shoved him away from her, and Graverobber shrugged them off with a roll of his shoulders.

"You never let me have any fun," Amber pouted, peeling herself off the wall. She pulled out the money from her corset, holding it close to her. "Let me see." Graverobber knew what she was talking about.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the vile. It glowed blue, and Ambers eyes focused on it. She sauntered back over to him, sliding the money into the front of his pants. He plugged the little glass vile into the gun. It slid into it like a battery, fitting like a glove. He had been through this many times before, more times than he cared to have experienced.

Amber breathed out, ready to feel the familiar sharp pinch. She propped her leg up, pulling her thighs apart. Graverobber walked over to her, holding the gun up in front of her face.

"I paid you. Give it to me." She demanded.

"Bossy bossy, Amber Sweet."

"I have to be when you have what I need."

"You don't need it." Graverobber said, a sneer on his face. Amber panicked, grabbing the hand that held the gun.

"You don't get to tell me what I do and don't need, Graverobber. I. Paid. You. Stop being a cunt and give it to me." Graverobber laughed. Amber gripped his hand harder. He was usually a dick about giving it to her, but he had never been this defiant before. She was getting seriously pissed.

Amber Sweet was. Not. Told. No.

And this time isn't any different.

Graverobber slowly slid her short skirt up her leg. The needle of the gun grazed across her skin, the flesh of the back of his hand was warm against the inside of her thigh. Amber's pissed face slowly disappeared in anticipation. She bit her lip, smiling up at Graverobber.

"You're addicted to the knife, Ms. Sweet."

"I know." She grinned, not giving a shit what he said. She was getting what she wanted. She was getting what she needed.

The gun pressed into her flesh, the needle pricking at her skin. Graverobber leaned close as he tightened his finger around the trigger, his lips brushing her ear. Amber gasped as she felt the drug seep into her veins, her body going slack as Graverobber whispered in her ear.

"Zydrate."


End file.
